Spas are becoming increasingly popular with many people. This has led to a substantial increase in sales of residential type spas. Typically these spas are either rectangular, oval or circular in configuration and are designed to accommodate between 2 to 12 people.
As used herein, a spa is intended to designate a structure designed to receive water and circulate the same. The spa will provide the bench or chair seating molded on the inside of the spa. Spas are also known as hot tubs and/or whirlpools.
Residential spas are frequently incorporated into a deck structure or some other permanent arrangement whereby access may be easily had to the interior of the spa. Lacking such an installation, the residential spa owner must provide some sort of stair arrangement to permit entry into the spa. Typically, a stool or like element may be utilized.